Reima
"True strength is depended on bravery and intelligence........ and on how much you could murder people......." ''-Reima'' "Weapon? What weapon? I have no idea what you're talkin about." ''-Reima'' "COME ON! What could possibly go wrong?" ''-Reima'' "How about we hit him in head with a shovel, put him in the speeder trunk, and bury him somewhere in planet Felucia. THEN HE WILL NEVER TELL ANYONE ANYTHING EVER AGAIN!" ''-Reima'' Reima (also known as "Scrap Assassin" to the clones) was a female prototype clone with an unknown rank. She's very crazy, bold, goofy, and doesn't seem to take anything seriously. However, her wild personality actually kept her alive during battles. She has great confidence both within herself and her friends, and she encourages them to try harder and to do their best. She's also an inventor that loves to create new things to help her friends, herself, and the rest of the republic. The male clone troopers described her as a "mercenary in a rookie's uniform". She dresses like a cadet and yet she fights like a commando, Although her "lack of structure" will toggle her performance. Her true rank was never fully examined because she left the clone academy at an early age, making her an unpredictable cause. Her Secondary Self Despite her crazy ways, She can sometimes be serious depending on the task she's doing. When it comes to life or death situations, she can focus her thoughts on that task and then use her sharp wits to find strategies to solve that task. In fact, her friends rely on her when it comes to survival missions or any other mission that they may stumble upon. Life Two months after the battle of Geonosis, a project on Camino known as "Sypha-Gender" was created to produce advance female clone soldiers.The Project was started by no other then Lama Su, plus the project was heavily funded. When the instruments were put to place, Reima was the first clone to be produced from this project. She was put through multiple test and had past every single one of them, making the project into a success. But sadly, the apparent DNA donor didn't want to continue to produce any more DNA to start an army, and so the project was discontinued. So without any DNA to regenerate a population, Reima was left as the only clone of her type. The superiors of the project had no idea what to do with her. Some of them were convinced to "put her down" but Lama Su wanted to keep this clone alive, and so she was sent to the male clone bases where she would train there. Reima never really finished her required training because it was oddly revealed that Reima had a high advanced fighting skill similar to that of clone commandos and this skill could be easily enhanced just through simple concepts. Few days after she left her training, she was sent to Coruscant to start her new life and to serve and fight for the republic in her own way. The rest of her social life changed when she made friends with a former jedi named Rylla Sabbacbor after one of her quick tours down the jedi temple. She later made friends to an Arc trooper named Target during one of her first missions in the Clone Wars. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Female Characters Category:Galactic Republic Category:Clones